


Something Green: The Out Takes

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: "Deleted Scenes" [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, out takes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: So, who doesn't love when they buy the DVD of their favorite movie and then get to see all the deleted scenes and out takes? For me it's the only reason I buy the DVDs. I hate deleting anything in my works because I may still use it or use it else where and I make a separate doc for those "out takes". Most I won't use again, but still love, so I thought if movies can do it, why the hell can't stories?So for all my fellow lover of out takes and deleted scenes enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will mostly be un-edited, rough drafts of random chapters or rabbit trails I had. I will indicate where they were supposed to take place in the story so don't worry.
> 
> This one takes place right after Hannagan drops by to take a look around, Natasha goes downstairs and she has a talk with her "decorators"

“Wanda!” Natasha called when she reached downstairs. The girl turned on her heels, another grin plastered on her face. Oh she knew what she’d done. Natasha took her by the arm and they walked around the corner.

“I take it you saw the new arrangements. We apologize, but-” Natasha cut her off.

“I don’t care. What I do care about is where you got that photo?” Wanda’s smile turned sheepish.

“Yes, well in my defense I completely forgot I had it and therefore didn’t get to it before Tony saw it, therefore it got framed and hung on the wall.” She said picking at her nails nervously.

“Why in the hell did you take it to begin with?”

“Honestly? I’d had two Kamikaze shots already and two beers. Vision had to carry me home remember? I thought it would be a cute memory in my drunk state of mind. That and Clint said he was too shaky to take it.” Natasha frowned. Speaking of the archer…Natasha snagged Clint as he walked around the corner.

“I want it deleted. Understand?” It was Clint’s turn to frown.

“Delete what?-ohhh.” Clint laughed nervously and looked towards Wanda. The woman sighed and looked Natasha dead in the eye.

“Why? It was a kiss on the cheek…Your first kiss.” She smirked causing Natasha to frown even more.

“Why? Because we are not a thing and the last thing I need is another photo out there-” Wanda’s eyes widened and Natasha knew she’d made a mistake. _What the hell was wrong with her today?_

“You mean that wasn’t your first kiss?” Wanda beamed. _Shit!_

“No! I mean yes! I mean-Just delete the damn photo!” Natasha snapped walking away.

Clint looked over at Wanda who was still beaming.

“So should we tell her she’s still wearing the ring or…?” Wanda laughed.

“Oh no! I want to see how long it takes her to realize it on her own.” Clint let out a short laugh.

“Twenty bucks, half way through dinner before Steve gives her a weird look.”

“You’ve got a bet.” They shook hands and joined the others at the table


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AlterNet version to chapter eleven. This was an early draft so it's a little happy.

Natasha was sitting at the counter happily eating her pancakes when she heard something in the back ground. Sam, Rhodey, Wanda and Vision were all sitting in the living room watching some morning talk show and someone on the show had mentioned the Avengers. _Oh no._ She looked at Steve who looked back with slight fear in his eyes. They got up and walked over to the others as Sam turned up the TV.

_“Since the events in Sokovia that rocked the world, the Avengers have managed to keep themselves from the spotlight. The events having had catastrophic repercussions for the super hero group, but that’s not what today’s news is about.”_ The woman reporter said.

_“Really? They haven’t destroyed anything or failed miserably again?”_ a male one said. Natasha frowned.

_“Oh no. Nothing to be upset about or to make them public enemy number one, well ok ladies you may find yourselves upset to know that it seems our very own Captain America is no longer on the market.”_ Well shit.

“ _That’s right, there is a rumor floating around that the dear Captain and leader of the Avengers has found love. Now as to whether this is true or not has yet to be confirmed.”_ They could hear the audience sighing in discontent. Then there was a brief silence and a stage hand whispered something to the reporter.

_“Ok we do have conformation directly from the Avengers’ representative.”_ The audience gasped and Natasha folded her arms trying her best not to kill someone. _“It turns out the Captain has recently proposed to his girlfriend and are now engaged.”_

_“Who’s the girlfriend?”_

_“Didn’t say, all we know is the two have been in a relationship for a while and have known each other for even longer. The couple is excited though knowing how private the Captain is chances are we might not know too much for a while.”_ Natasha felt a hand on her arm and looked up at Steve.

“If you squeeze that pillow any harder you’re going to end up covered in feathers.” Natasha released the pillow.

“I thought we were going for quite.”

“So did I, but looks like Hannagan’s got other ideas. It’s not like we didn’t know this wasn’t a possibility. Maria is handling it like we asked her to, so just relax.” She glared up at him.

“Relax? How am I supposed to relax when-”

“Shh! Their still talking about you two.” Rhodey said pointing their attention back to the TV.

_“So Jen thoughts on who might be the good Captains fiancée might be?”_ She laughed.

_“The man seems to have no social life, so I’m honestly a little surprised.”_

_“So you think maybe it might be someone on the inside?”_ the woman shrugged.

_“Not likely. At least not another Avenger. An aid maybe.”_ The man nodded in agreement.

_“Point. That new one hasn’t been around long enough not to mention she’s practically a kid.”_ Wanda seemed slightly offended by being called a kid, but otherwise ignored it. _“And that leaves the Black Widow and well…she’s not called the Black Widow for nothing.”_ Natasha narrowed her eyes at the TV as everyone visibly stiffened.

_“Exactly. The woman has a record a mile long and you don’t get the reputation she has without being soulless.”_ Sam made to turn off the TV but Natasha stopped him.

“If I couldn’t handle a little gossip and being called names, I wouldn’t be able to do my job.” Sam seemed hesitant, but obliged.

_“I mean their complete opposites! Could I see them probably having shacked up at one point? Yeah, she’s probably made her way around the team, but the woman is cold hearted and that’s being nice. The day she finds someone to love her is the day Hell freezes over and I get my virginity back-”_

The TV went black and Natasha looked up to see Steve having somehow move to get the remote. He looked pissed and she didn’t know why. Well ok she knew why, but it wasn’t like half of what they were saying wasn’t true. No she hasn’t slept with everyone on the team. She has more dignity than that, but…

Natasha noticed everyone was staring at her.

“What? I’ve heard worse, seriously no need to look at me like I’m a china doll on the verge of falling off the shelf to smash into pieces.” Everyone looked away, but she could still see they were concerned. She had to just keep reminding herself they cared, and when they cared they worried. That was normal and ok. Except she hated it. A lot.

“Everyone outside, start your drills and we’ll be out in a minute.” The team did as they were told and left the area, leaving just her and Steve.

“Don’t.” Natasha warned knowing what he was going to say.

“Nat…” he sighed sitting down next to her. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything. We make the beds we sleep in Steve.” He shook his head.

“But you’re not that person anymore. You don’t deserve-”

“Steve, do you see me upset? No. I have thick skin, I can take it.” He frowned.

“Then why do you seem worried?” She realized she’d been playing with her nails and cursed.

“Because now the world’s going to know. Know about us and they’re in for a shock.” He shook his head.

“Yeah they are. I honestly am looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces.” She didn’t find that funny and he sobered up pretty quick when he saw her face. “Nat, they don’t know us. They don’t know me. Remember what I told you a few days ago?”

Of course she remembered what he’d said. How could she not? He squeezed her hand, giving her a small smile, his eye betraying what he was feeling.

“Ok, but I still don’t like this.”

“I know, but it’s not like were dropping another country from the sky or I don’t know starting a civil war. Who we choose to marry, love or whatever is none of their concern.” She nodded.

“Alright. If you’re ok with this.”

“Oh I’m not. They still have no right to say what they did.” She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. “Yeah, yeah freedom of speech I know.”

“What are we going to do about this though?” Steve exhaled and sat back on the couch.

“Yeah that’s a good question.”

“And good thing I have the answer!” They turned around to see Tony walking in.

“We really need to put a bell on him.” Steve nodded.

“And a mussel.” Tony frowned.

“You know it still amazes me how you can be snarky, sarcastic and downright a little shit sometimes Rogers.” Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“You know every time you say you have the answer it seems to involve doing something illegal.” Natasha pointed out.

“This isn’t anything illegal I swear. But I need you two to free up your afternoon tomorrow.” They both frowned.

“Why?” Tony looked at them slightly weirded out.

“Because People Magazine will be here to cover your engagement. We kind of owe them anyways so this is kind of a win-win. They’ll take your engagement photos and the account of your _love story_. My phone won’t stop buzzing, people are eating this up and with it only being not to long after Sokovia the public has already formed how your relationship survived. All without a clue as to who the lucky woman is.”

Steve glared at the genius. He hated photo shoots even more than she did.

“I don’t see how us destroying an entire country could help us.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Easy. People love a good romance story. Especially one full of trails and heartbreak and tears. Obviously the relationship was going on before Sokovia. The public knows this. They’re now gushing over how a relationship could have survived you nearly dying on a floating city and be persecuted.”

“Ok, still not getting it.” Tony blinked then looked over to Natasha to take over.

“What he’s getting at is when the public finds out that you’re marring me, they’ll also figure out that due to the fact I’m also an Avenger, I was also on that floating city. It’s meant to be a bunch of dramatic crap that’ll have them eating out of the palms of our hands.”

“Ah.” Now he got it.

“Which is what we need. So figure out your story now because you’re going to have to sell it tomorrow. Embellish a little, make people cry, make them want to feel bad for you two.”

“And also get them to back off the whole Sokovia incident a little?” Natasha cocked her head raising an eyebrow.

“If they just so happen to back down a little due to your story than yes that would be great as well.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Look just get your stories straight the crew will be here tomorrow at three. Natasha just go along with whatever they want. I know Pepper’s going to try and come down tomorrow afternoon depending on how her meeting goes, but you two might just be on your own, so please, please, _please_ don’t make anyone pee their pants…unless they deserve it.”

Natasha frowned. He had absolutely no faith in her. He wasn’t wrong, but still.

“Fiiine.” she whined. “I won’t make anyone cry.”

“Thank you, now speaking of meetings I’m supposed to be at SI two minutes ago.” He gave them a curt nod and dashed out the door.

“One of these days something is going to come back and bite him in the ass so hard he might actually listen.” Steve laughed standing up, pulling her to her feet.

“Now _that_ will be the day Hell freezes over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the chapter before. I loved the pictures I had saved on Pinterst for concept.

The day had come and gone faster than she had expected and before she knew it, a van was pulling up to the facility and the crew from People were filling out. The night before she and Steve had managed to get some of the story straight, but for the most part they were winging it. When it came to missions they both needed to prep, but fabricating stories they did best when flying by the seat of their pants. They had the main points down, but the fill in could be done as the interview went on. They knew each other’s boundaries and knew when to stop and start talking.

They walked outside to greet the interviewer and photographer.

“Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanoff it is an honor. I’m Stella Mayfield and this is Grayson Joyner our photographer at People.” They shook hands with the two of them and led the small crew inside and up to the common room on their floor…

If it had been up to her she would have said no, but Tony insisted they do it on their floor since it was decorated and set up already. They took the backway as to not disturb the others. Wanda was upstairs already waiting for them.

“Stella this is Wanda Maximoff, she’ll be joining us if you don’t mind.” Natasha said. Wanda shook Stella’s hand.

“No of course not. Ms. Maximoff it’s a pleaser.” Wanda gave her a warm smile.

“Same here.” Stella turned back around to Steve and Natasha.

“Ok so were going to do the interview first and then the shoot, if that’s alright.” They both nodded and led her over to the couch. Steve and Natasha sat on the couch while Stella took the chair across from them.

Natasha sat down next to Steve. He put his arm around the back of the couch and she settled comfortable into his side. Stella smiled and sat back pulling a note book from her bag.

“Ok so, obviously anything neither of you are comfortable answering you don’t have to, were in the business of showing a whole other side the public doesn’t get to see. Just be you.” they both nodded clearly uncomfortable.

“So uh I have to say, this is a little unexpected.” They both laughed slightly nervous, but Natasha just nodded. “I guess what I want to know is how? You two are obviously very different people, different backgrounds. It’s obvious you two work well in the field and in battle, but relationship wise it seems like it wouldn’t work.”

Natasha weighed the words in her mouth.

“When we first started out we butted heads on a regular basis. He drove me crazy and then one day I don’t know. We kind of just started figuring each other out. It’s one of those things that you don’t realize is happening then it all of sudden just is and you look back and wonder how in the hell…when I stopped letting his good boy morals get to me is when I think we finally clicked. If that makes any sense.”

Stella nodded and Natasha just hoped it sounded believable.

“So how long into your partnership was it before you two finally got along.” Steve laughed.

“Uh I don’t know about six month’s maybe. I just remember getting home and finding her setting up a DVD player in my living room and she just looks at me and says ‘what? Fury wants me to help you get acclimated I’m helping.’ I just went with it. We ended up spending quite a few nights just watching movies and helping me catch up. It became normal for me to just walk into my apartment and find her just sitting on the couch sifting through a bunch of take-out menus. There were times I’d wake up and find her sitting in the kitchen and I still have no idea how she got in without using the door. I gave her a key and she refused to use it.”

“That would have been too easy.” He laughed.

“Of course it would.”

“So you two became close fairly quick?” they both nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t know what it was, but it was easy to just be around him. I’m not a people person. I like my space. He was easy to be around. He wasn’t nervous, didn’t give off the vibe of someone who wanted to be anywhere else than there and knew when to push me and when to back down. We can be in the same room, but don’t have to be talking or whatever. He’ll be drawing I’ll be reading and its easy. Comfortable.”

“At what point during all this did you two start seeing each other as more than friends?” Steve just shrugged.

“Honestly I don’t really know. Like Nat said, it was just one of those things that just kind of happened. After SHIELD fell I think is when I started to realize that I didn’t really see her as a friend, but more. I wasn’t looking for anything which is ironic, but…”

“Ms. Romanoff.” Natasha tore her eyes from Steve’s

“We were on the run and hold up someplace safe and it was starting to sink that the organization wasn’t what I thought. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but…I asked him if he trusted me to save his and he said to me I would now. No one had ever said that to me…of course there were people who I know have trusted me, but I don’t know hearing it from him…”

She cleared her throat and looked back at Stella who was smiling.

“So when did you two finally get together?” Natasha smiled.

“It was St. Patty’s day, right before Sokovia. We’d all gathered back at the Tower and I don’t know I guess I figured I’d test the waters.” Steve huffed a laugh.

“Your exact words were ‘it’s not over till I get a kiss from an Irishman.’” She shook her head.

“Ok so I was a little inebriated, but one thing led to another and…” Stella pointed back at the picture and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, that one.” Natasha said pointed looking at Wanda who just pretended to be focused on her nails. Stella laughed seeming to pick up on it all.

“So you two were together during Sokovia. What were your thoughts during the battle? I mean there had to be some part of you that knew the chances of anyone making it were very slim.”

Natasha looked up at Steve who was rubbing circles on her hand.

“I thought there were worse ways to go. Great view.” She let out a bitter laugh averting her eyes.

“It’s what we agreed to do. Of course it’s not ideal, but…I learned a long time before then that she could handle her own. I remember watching her except everything and I just remember thinking she’ll never know how much I love her. Of course we made it off.”

They both broke eye contact and saw both Stella and Wanda had tears in their eyes. Natasha ran a hand nervously through her hair, gathering herself again. Stella went on to ask more questions. Things like how long did it take for Steve to propose? Did Natasha see it coming? Wedding plans? They went in one ear and out the other as she answered them like she and Steve had practiced the night before. They laughed and joked, but she still couldn’t shake herself of the sincerity of Steve’s voice.

 

“That would be great.” She smiled and turned back to Steve and Natasha. “If you’re ready for the crew…”

They both nodded and went their separate ways. They were to do three different sets. She was going to kill Tony. The first set was casual with her in a pair of dark skinny jeans and white sleeveless shirt with nude flats and him in a pair of dark slim fit jeans and a dusty blue button down sleeves rolled and suede boots. They went light on her make up thankfully and put her hair up in a simple ponytail.

They found Wanda and Grayson standing out in one of the open fields the facility owned. Wanda smiled and winked at her as she came to a stop next to the young woman.

“Stop it.” Wanda smirked.

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

“Oh but you two look adorable.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“We are not doorbells.” Wanda raised an eyebrow. “It’s an-you know what never mind.” She walked up to stand next to Steve who took her hand. This was definitely beyond weird, but not…

“Ok so can I just have you two stand there?”

He pointed over to a spot in the field. She looked up at Steve and realized just how short she was compared to him. He had nearly a foot on her short five-three frame, but when you’re sparing and normally wearing heels she tended to forget.

“Ok so for the most part were going simple, the norm. So if you could Captain if you could just pretend like your taking her on walk, take her hand and don’t walk, but you get it.” Steve raised an eyebrow he got she could tell, but she had to admit Grayson could have explained it better.

The first few shots were simple and clean. It was good that they were both used to a camera, and after a while they both started loosening up. Some of the pictures were more…intimate than she’d expected, but not what she’d expected. It was oddly comfortable, and natural…she wasn’t quite sure how to put it, but it felt real.

After the first set was over they went back to the facility to change and set up for the next shot. Natasha had to laugh at the next outfit. It was a long cream colored sleeveless maxi dress with a V-neck and gold belt paired with sandals. They left her hair down in curls and gave her an olive leaf crown. It look almost Greek goddess mixed with boho chic. Try saying that five times.

She was slightly annoyed to find all Steve had to do was tuck in his shirt and put on a pair of dress slacks. Sometimes men really did have it easy. He gave her an easy smile, his eyes bright. She smiled back at him and found herself getting slightly lost in his gaze. That is until she realized Wanda was watching them. Steve cleared his throat and took her hand as they walked back out to finish up the shoot.

The last photo they were to take that night was slightly more intimate than the last set had been. The sun was starting to set and the land just so happened to have a great place to watch the last moments of day light over the horizon.

“Ok last few shots guys. Captain just twirl her around and bring her into your arms, and maybe give her a little kiss.” Grayson had said the last part slightly under his breath.

It wasn’t like they had been avoiding kissing each other or anything…they’d kissed each other…on the cheek, forehead…just not…you know.

He spun her around in circles like she used to when she danced and drew her into his arms, bring a hand to cup her cheek. She looked up into his eyes and felt herself relax, everything else seemed to fall away as she stood on her toes to help him reach her lips. He met her half way and melded his mouth with hers. It was a really good thing he had an arm wrapped around her because she felt like her limbs had turned to jelly. She felt him nip at her bottom lip as he pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers. Panting lightly she looked up into his eyes with her half lidded ones, as he brushed his thumb across her lip.

“Fantastic! Alright I think we’re good here.” They broke away at the sound of Grayson’s voice. She felt her cheeks burn and thanked whatever god there was that it was dark enough no one could tell. They walked back and helped the crew gather their things.

Before the crew left Stella pulled them aside.

“I must say, today was very much unexpected, but it was nice change. We’ll have this out in two weeks and I’ll make sure you’re sent an advanced copy.” They shook hands and watched the van leave; both letting out the breath they’d been holding.

Neither said anything as they walked back inside and up to their rooms, but as Natasha was just about to close her door she heard Steve’s voice.

“G’night Nat.” she smiled and look at him from behind her door.

“Night Steve.” She closed her door, sliding down to sit on the floor she brought her knees up to her chest. She touched the tips of her fingers to her lips and smiled at the memory of his lips on hers and the look in his eyes…

_Maybe this could work out after all._

 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter thirteen...or was it twelve, before the party.
> 
> In this one I had it originally a masquerade for some odd reason, but decided to do that for a separate fic that hasn't even been put to paper and has like no plot no nothing, so...  
> In this one Laura's in it, but I ultimately decided to not have the Barton's in the scene.

They all piled into an SUV and made it to the tower by five, giving them plenty of time to get ready for the party. Natasha made a b-line for her floor with Wanda. Wanda was the only one who had yet to ever see the Tower. Tony had already been working on the facility before Ultron so there was no need to stay in the tower. Wanda looked around shocked by the shear grandness the tower possessed. The facility was more decorated to fit Natasha and Steve’s liking. Less flashy and a more quitter, smaller setting.

Wanda collapsed onto the couch as Natasha went into her room.

“Hey Natasha?” Wanda called from the living room.

“Yeah?” Wanda walked in with four boxes floating behind her, two were dress boxes the others were shoes.

“What are those?” Wanda shrugged and placed them on the bed.

“Don’t know, they were sitting on the coffee table. Is this your bed?” Natasha rolled her eyes good naturedly at the young woman and looked at the tags attached to each box. Two for her and two for Wanda.

Natasha opened the large dress box and sighed. Of course it just had to be a masquerade, but at least the dress wasn’t poufy. She picked up the mask from the box along with the matching gloves and took the dress from the box. She held it up and looked at it from the full length mirror. It was A-line with navy blue tulle and large gold ornate leafs. It was gorgeous she would say that and it fit the occasion, but it would not have been something she’d picked for herself.

“Ooo, I always liked those two colors on you.” Wanda commented. Natasha shook her head and laid the dress out on the bed.

“What’d Stark gift you?” Wanda put a pair of black lace fingerless gloves and a mask on the bed. She pulled out an A-line black and blood red ombre gown with a black bow. It was made of flowing tulle like Natasha’s, but it more flowy and poufy.

“He knows you well.” Wanda laughed.

“For a man who seems to never be paying attention to anyone, but himself he surprisingly pays attention.” They both laughed and heard a knock on the suites door. Natasha asked FRIDAY who it was and to her surprise the AI replied telling her it was Laura.

Laura walked in with her arms full of similar dress boxes.

“What are you…?” Laura set the boxes down.

“I swear that man has too much money, and Tony’s exact words were I need someone who’s not afraid of Natasha other than Steve.”

“So who’s…?”

“My mother. I got an hour long speech about how I never take time for myself, and they’re her grandbabies and then she kicked me and Clint out of our own house.” Natasha laughed. She’d met Laura’s mother a few times on holidays and figured out pretty quick where Laura got her ‘take no shit’ attitude from.

“She’s not wrong, but…” Laura shrugged.

“Apparently my names Laura Spencer and I work for Stark Industries in the legal department where I met you, we stayed friends and you introduced me to Clint.” Natasha hummed in agreement.

“That works.” Laura laughed.

“Yeah, well it’ll be nice to get away for a little bit, but weird to.” Wanda nudged the older woman in the side.

“Sooo, what’s your dress?” Laura raised an eyebrow looking at Natasha.

“She’s really excited.”

“What? It’s my first party _ever_ , ok. I think I can be a little excited and a masquerade at that…it’s kind of exhilarating!” Natasha just shook her head smiling at the young woman.

“Let’s see.” Laura opened the box, laughed and closed it. “Oh hell no.”

“What is it? Show us!” Laura slid the box over to Wanda who ooo’d when she opened the box.

She pulled out a pair of silk black gloves and a mask. Wanda pulled the dress from the box and Natasha had to say she was surprised. The dress was a mermaid fit, deep purple fabric with black velvet flur-de-lis’ pattern, a satin black neckline and a matching satin purple shawl.

“Wow.” Natasha breathed out.

“I can’t wear that. Laura protested.

“Why not?” Laura looked at Wanda like she had two heads.

“Because I have three kids and this dress was clearly meant for a twenty something barely legal girl with a tiny body, not for a women of an age I’m not willing to mention.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Please you may have three kids, but your body doesn’t give it away. Besides Laura Spencer doesn’t have any kids. If I have to do this, then so do you.” Natasha said walking over to her vanity.

“Sit, were gonna make you look so good Clint won’t know what hit him.” Laura looked a little uncertain, but sat down anyways.

Three hours later the woman were finishing up and helping each other into their gowns. Natasha finished putting on her gloves and looked down to pick up her ring, slipping it on over her gloved finger.

“I feel silly.” Natasha turned around to see Wanda finishing fastening Laura into her dress. She gave the woman an excited smile.

“At least you’re not the one everyone will be focusing on tonight. And you don’t look silly you look sexy.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“I wouldn’t go that far. It does look better than I thought it would, though.” Wanda smiled and helped Laura get her shoes on and balance. “I may break my ankle though. How in the world do you wear these things?”

“Years of practice and you’ll find your calves will be killing you by the end of the night, but they’ll make your legs look great. Also careful the heel can come off and in case it does, make sure it doesn’t hit anyone.”

Laura’s eyes widened.

“Are all your shoes weapons?”

“No, most of them are normal, but technically you can make anything into a weapon.” Laura exchanged a look with Wanda before fastening her mask.

“I guess you’re right. So, you ready to do this thing?” Natasha took in a shuddering breath and Laura could tell she wasn’t. She nodded to Wanda and the young woman left the room. Laura walked over, picking up Natasha’s mask and helped her secure it.

“The irony.” Laura looked at her through the mirror.

“What do you mean? The mask?” She nodded.

“It is a bit ironic, but the funny thing about wearing an actual mask? You can always take it off when you want to let you be you.”

“Except that everyone will know it’s me.” Laura gave her a soft smile.

“Yes, but maybe letting the Natasha we all get to see out for a night might be good.” Natasha laughed.

“Nobody wants to see her.” Natasha said putting her earrings on.

“Well they should. She’s pretty great.”

“She feels like she wants to throw up.” Laura walked to stand in front of her.

“You need to let yourself out every once in a while, have fun. This is technically your party, you can do whatever the hell you want, except leave, obviously, but let yourself relax for one night?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“This coming from you?” Laura gave her a playful shove and nearly lost her balance. The women laughed and Laura shook her head.

“You know what, how about I make you a deal. I’ll let myself relax, won’t call to check up on the kids, won’t steal Clint’s phone to check, won’t think about them at all, and you let your real self out for a little while. It’s not like you have to share your life story, just do what you would if it were just you.”

“If it were just me I’d be in sweats watching a movie in my bed with Chinese take-out.” Laura shrugged.

“Ok well you can’t do that, but you’re just being stubborn.” It was true, she did know what Laura meant, but it wasn’t that easy…but maybe…

“Ok.” Laura looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered.

“Good, now come on, everyone’s waiting.”

“Laura.” She turned around and Natasha stuck out her hand. “Clint will have his, you don’t need it.”

Laura sighed reaching into her clutch and handing Natasha her cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one, I originally had a reception chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to make it so it wasn't choppy and just ultimately decided it wasn't needed. But I did have Sam giving a best man speech, this is a rough draft version like the rest, and the speech is a little eh, but I liked it still and I liked the garter idea, but again no where to put it. I did have it at the end, but it wouldn't make sense without this chapter so it was a no go. And yes they have them.

The ballroom of the Tower had been decorated similarly to the church. Candles were everywhere and fairy lights hung from the ceiling to make a backdrop behind the couch and table set up for the two of them giving off a warm romantic glow. She wasn’t sentimental, but she had to admit she was never going to forget this.

Steve and Natasha were seated on the couch watching everyone after having said goodbye to Lila, Cooper and Nate. She had her head on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her, when they heard glass clinking. He leaned down kissing her and they looked up to see Tony standing with a mic.

“So we’ve reached the point in the night where the kids are asleep and we can have so real fun!” they all laughed. “Just kidding. But I would like to introduce Sam Wilson aka Falcon aka best Man tonight because he would like to say a few words regarding the bride and groom. This should be good.”

Sam smiled taking the mic from Tony and turned to face them.

“It’s an honor to be standing here today. I just wanted to take a moment to say a few words about you guys. I met Steve back in spring 2014. It was nice, enjoying my run when all of a sudden this guy runs up behind me and say to me ‘on you left’. Well I just thought hey, ok thanks for not running into me. Then not five minutes later same guy runs by me again and says ‘on you left’. I look back and go ok uh, that’s a little weird.” The audience chuckled.

“Then again, but this time I hear him and he says it again. It didn’t take too long before I figured out who was trolling me on my morning run. Yeah, that’s right. I got trolled by Captain America. I get to the point where I’m done and there he is again and he asks me if I need a medic. I’m not gonna lie, I probably did. We talked for a minute before this sleek black corvette pulls up to the curb and the window rolls down and I’m looking like ‘man who is she’, then she goes and pulls a dad joke calling him a fossil and you can tell he’s heard that one before as he slides into the car mumbling a see you around. I’m thinking to myself, a) dudes got one hot girlfriend, b) if that ain’t his girlfriend then he’s wacked. And c) yeah I’m never seeing them again…Well that was a lie.” They laughed again.

“Anyways three days go by and I’m in my kitchen just having gotten back from my run when I hear a knock on my back door. It was seven am so it was a little more than weird. I open the door and there they are standing in the doorway, he looks like a kicked puppy and she looks tiered and pissed off beyond all hell. Then they tell me everyone they knows trying to kill them. Now a normal person would have called the police. Me? I just led them to my guest room and gave them some new clothes you know, because when Steve Rogers shows up at your door with his kicked puppy face on your willing to do just about anything to make it stop! If you’ve seen it then you feel me. Next thing I know I’m offering to help them and were braking into Fort Mead to get my suit after one look from her. Yeah I never said I was sane. Meanwhile I’m trying to figure out if their sleeping together because there’s no way in hell they aren’t. Then as I’m trying to catch Sitwell and she’s trying to set him up on a date and I’m thinking she can’t be serious. I was certain I was right. Positive even. Nope.” Sam says shaking his head.

“Any way’s shit happens, pretty boy over here nearly gets himself killed for what was apparently the millionth time and SHIELD falls. Now I don’t know if you knew this Steve, but every day you were out Natasha was there. That alone had me convinced. Then she meets up with us and says she’s going on sabbatical kisses him on the cheek and leaves and I’m like ‘ok so…they aren’t?’ That was nearly two years ago. Steve asks me to help him with something and I say yes and for the next year we’re traveling. I could see the change in him. When Natasha wasn’t there. He gets called back to the Avengers and I get to go with and I swear he was vibrating he was so happy, but they weren’t quite as close and I get to meet the others and I asked Clint if they had been together and he looks at me and goes, ‘man I don’t even know. Before SHIELD fell there was a sex pool on them. It’s still going strong after three years.’ Yeah that’s right and by the way I just won like ten bets.” Steve looks at Natasha whose staring daggers at her best friend.

“More shit happens and I get a call from Steve. He tells me their recruiting and how would I feel about becoming an Avenger. I said hell yeah it’s about damn time! I get there and meet up with Rhodey and meet Wanda and Vision. Wanda looks at me and asks ‘are they together or…?’ I look at her and I’m like you’re the one who can read minds you tell me! We all settled and I start to see it, this weird connection they have. They didn’t even have to say anything for the other to know what they were thinking or about to do. I’d be sitting there and their eyes are just going back and forth and I’m clueless as all hell. They banter like an old married couple. I swear they do. Flirt like lovers it was a little weird hearing Steve fire back with equally snarky remarks when we first met. But I remember one time in particular.” Sam said smiling at the both of them.

“I finally got sick of guessing and decided to just ask Steve. He looks at me and shakes his head, says no they weren’t together and have never been. I of course asked him if he liked her more than a friend and he just smiled softly. I asked him why he hasn’t made a move and he says to me ‘I ask myself the same thing every day’. That was two days before this all started. I asked him after, later that day if his decision to help you had anything to do with our talk and he sighs and goes ‘kind of selfish huh?’ a little, but by then we all knew. You two had this way about you that just works. You balance each other out and it shouldn’t work but it does. So here’s to the bride and groom, because you two deserve this, heaven knows you’ve both been through hell adjacent and back to get here today. May you two have a long and loving marriage. To the bride and groom.”

They all raised their glasses and Steve gave Sam hug and Natasha kissed him on the cheek.

They were laughing and talking with guests when Tony came up between them with a blindfold.

“Dear God do I wanna know?” Steve asked and Natasha laughed.

“I take it they didn’t do garters in the Stone Age?” he rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t actually attend that many weddings but yes we did, but I don’t recall blind folds being involved. Also I’m not wearing a blind fold so you or Sam can try and trick me.” Tony sighed.

“Fine no blind fold. Suck the fun out of it why don’t you.”

“More like sucking the fun out of it for me.” Natasha said taking a sip of champagne and walking over to the center of the room where a chair had been placed.

She sat down and Steve kneeled down in front of her.

“You know the last time you put your hands up my dress we had an almost pleasurable evening.” She teased and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Almost?” she shrugged.

“A little too much clothing for my taste.”

“Trust me there won’t be tonight.” He said smirking as he lifted up the skirt of her dress for her garter.

He started pulling it down her leg and frowned as she broke out laughing.

“Seriously?” she laughed even more. “Where the hell did you even find this?”

He pulled it all the way off holding up the navy and red Captain America garter.

“You know, I expected the knife, but this…where in the hell?” She shook her head laughing.

“I had to have a little fun.”

“Your hysterical you know that?” Natasha hummed in thought.

“Yes.”

* * *


End file.
